Spawn
by Phoenix Spawn
Summary: Misteriosos asesinatos en Satan City, lo que trae el regreso triunfal de El Gran Saiyaman (Continuacion de Muerto al llegar y Redeemer)
1. Aqui no pasa nada

SPAWN

CAPITULO 1

AQUÍ NO PASA NADA

__

DEDICADO A:

MARIO CASTAÑEDA (Quien presta su voz a Gokuh en Dragon Ball Z y GT, Neflyte en Sailor Moon, Kannon el Dragon del Mar en Saint Seiya, Bruce Willis en un montón de películas ("Pulp fiction" y "Armaggedon" por ejemplo), Jim Carrey en Batman Forever (y en otras mas, pero esa es la película por la que no he matado a Jim Carrey), es el narrador de la serie "Los Años Maravillosos", además de un montón de papeles que por ahora no recuerdo, y sobre todo, es el causante de que me gusten tanto Neflyte, Gokuh, Kannon y la película de "El ultimo Boy Scout", además de que también por su culpa me peleo con mi familia por proteger con mi vida un póster que me autografio en una convención ^-^, por cierto, gracias. Para mi es muy extraño esto de las dedicatorias. Por un lado, me encantaría que las leyeran los interesados, y por otro, ·///· ¡Me da mucha vergüenza!)

A Gokuh le llevo un poco de tiempo despertarse del todo. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño, pero por mas que intentaba no lograba recordarlo. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama, ni en su casa y que tenia las manos llenas de sangre.

Amanecía. Un pájaro cantaba en un árbol cercano, y a lo lejos se escuchaba agua corriendo. Gokuh estaba acostado sobre pasto húmedo por el rocio, se incorporo y miro sus manos. Tanto tiempo las miro que la sangre se le hizo familiar y no se pregunto de donde venia. Era rojo brillante, por lo tanto no era de él. Fue secándose lentamente y cambiando de color hasta verse café. 

Gokuh se puso de pie y camino hacia el lugar de donde venia el sonido del agua, hasta llegar a un río. Aun seguía tratando de recordar su sueño, pero no lo lograba. Miro su reflejo en el agua durante un segundo antes de sambullirse vestido como estaba. 

¿Había sido un sueño? ¿o había hecho algo en particular? Algunas veces salía toda la noche, pero hasta ahora, siempre podía recordar lo que había estado haciendo. 

Después de secarse regreso a su casa. Ya todos se habían levantado. Chichi preparaba el desayuno y Goten cambiaba los canales de la televisión con desgana matando el tiempo en lo que su madre lo llamaba para sentarse a la mesa. Ese día era domingo. Gohan llegaría pronto, junto con su esposa Videl y su hija de cinco años, Pan, para acompañar al resto de la familia. A Gokuh a veces se le hacia raro no verle ni el polvo a su hijo mayor, considerando que vivía en la casa de al lado.

Goten había desistido de cambiar canales y dejo el televisor sintonizando una película en blanco y negro. Chichi se distrajo un momento de sus labores y miro a su esposo.

- ¿Qué te hizo madrugar ahora Gokuh? ¿Saliste a entrenar?

El saiyajin la miro por un instante. No supo que responderle. Sus labios se movieron solos cuando contesto:

- Si. Solo quería salir un momento.

La película ya había terminado y pasaron las noticias de la mañana. El comentarista estaba algo nervioso y eso llamo la atención de Gokuh. Goten subió el volumen del televisor y se escucho lo siguiente:

__

[... Y no tenemos noticias de quien pudo haber cometido este horrible crimen. Aquí tenemos las imágenes- Escenas de un cuerpo cubierto por una sabana, tirado a mitad del asfalto, con sangre salpicada por todos lados. Gente histérica y curiosos. – Según los datos que nos han llegado, la víctima es una jovencita de aproximadamente 18 años, aun no la logran identificar. No hay huellas digitales ni se ha podido localizar el arma, que se cree era un cuchillo de gran tamaño, si no es que dos y...]

Chichi le apago la televisión a Goten con el control remoto. 

- ¡Que horrible! ¡Como se les ocurre pasar ese tipo de escenas tan temprano! ¡Pudimos haber estado desayunando!

Gokuh la miro como si nunca en su vida la hubiera visto y no le dijo nada. Pero algo en esas imágenes hizo que se sintiera muy incomodo.

En "la escena del crimen" Julia y Vincent, trataban de esquivar las cámaras y al mismo tiempo acercarse al cuerpo, cubierto por una sabana blanca que alcanzaba a disimulara la carnicera. 

La rubia levanto con cuidado la cubierta y echo un vistazo.

- ¿Qué opina patrón?

- Mmmm, pues que no había visto algo así

- ¿Alguna idea de lo que haya sido?

- Necesitamos el informe del forense, pero algo si te puedo asegurar - se levanto lentamente y saco una cajetilla de cigarros de su chamarra -, he visto todo tipo de heridas de arma blanca y te puedo asegurar que no fue ningún cuchillo. Se parece mas bien a un sillón arañado por un gato, un sillón de piel arañado por un gato de gran tamaño hasta hacerlo trizas. 

Vincent la miró por un momento.

- ¿Ya vio donde estamos? ¿Esto no le recuerda algo patrón?

Julia le respondió con un cigarro en la boca.

- Tendría que haber estado ciega para no darme cuenta, esta es la entrada a los callejones de las ratas. Y en cuanto a recuerdos, si, se a que te estas refiriendo. Pero aun no creo en lo que los malvivientes que viven aquí dicen, además hace años que ya no hay mas noticias del famoso Spawn.

- ¿Cree que haya regresado?

- En primera ni siquiera creo que alguna vez haya estado. Y eso no importa ahora. Tenemos algo mas importante de que preocuparnos.

- ¿?

- Primero necesitamos el informe, porque a decir verdad yo tampoco entiendo mucho. Además es domingo y es hora de desayunar. Tenemos que salir de este agujero y buscar un lugar donde vendan algo decente, de preferencia que tenga chocolate.

No era la primera vez que se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto. Regresar a casa había sido muy duro en varios sentidos. Tenia que aparentar día tras día que todo estaba bien, que era el mismo de siempre. Pero cada vez era mas difícil, y la situación comenzaba a cansarlo. Fingir un apetito que no sentía, inventar excusas para mantenerse el mayor tiempo posible fuera de casa, lejos de su esposa y de la familia por la que sentía poco mas que un frío afecto. Las veces que tuvo que contenerse para no cerrar las cortinas porque sentía que tanta luz lo aturdía. Como tenia que aguantarse las ganas de ir a refugiarse en una cueva, una cañería, o lo que sea para no volver a ver al sol jamas. El tener que comportarse como un buen marido cuya principal frase era "Si Chichi, lo que tu digas", y que ni aun así parecía mantener contenta a su mujer, era bastante humillante, para alguien como el. Además, tratar de establecer una relación afectiva con su hijo menor, sin mucho éxito, porque en realidad ninguno de los dos tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo, al principio si, pero por una u otra circunstancia se hacia difícil, mas y mas conforme el muchacho crecía, hasta que el trato entre ellos se había limitado a saludarse por las mañanas. Y todavía poner cara de que todo va perfectamente las raras veces que se topaba con su hijo mayor, para no preocuparlo. 

Solo una vez sintió realmente que valía la pena haber regresado. Fue cuando nació su nieta: Pan. En sus peores momentos le gustaba recordar ese día en el hospital, cuando llego un nuevo miembro a la familia. Nunca olvidaría la cara de emoción de su hijo, ni cuando, con manos temblorosas, le cedió el pequeño bulto para que lo cargara. Fue tan clara la sensación de calor que salía del cuerpecito de la bebe. Y por fin, pudo expresar su primer sonrisa sincera en mucho tiempo. Con todas sus fuerzas trataba de que ese recuerdo no perdiera efecto y le diera un motivo para seguir ahí.

Salir por la noche era lo mejor que se le ocurría, vagar por algún lado como personaje de novela gótica, siempre cubierto por su capa, tratando de que nadie lo viera. Esas salidas tenían el propósito de calmarlo a él y principalmente, a su traje. Gokuh no lo culpaba por sentirse molesto, la mayor parte del tiempo escondía la larga capa color sangre, las brillantes cadenas y el traje negro bajo la apariencia de su viejo uniforme naranja. Los dos estaban en la misma situación, aparentando algo que no eran, pero, pensaba Gokuh, para el traje era infinitamente mas complicado. 

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué opinas K. C.? - pregunto Julia.

La forense se acomodo sus gruesas gafas antes de responder. Si se arreglara un poco el cabello color de cobre y no usara esos cristales de fondo de botella se vería como toda una belleza, penso Vincent, y a mas de uno se le olvidaría que trabajaba examinando cadáveres.

- Pues que no había visto algo como esto - comenzó tranquilamente, exhalando vaho ya que el deposito de cadáveres estaba bastante frío. Comenzó a señalar varias heridas del cuerpo tendido en la mesa -. Tenias razón J., no ha sido ningún cuchillo, navaja, cutter, espada, o nada que se le parezca. 

- ¿Entonces? - pregunto Vinny.

- Es que miren esto - son marcas de garras y de dientes, estos últimos especialmente en el cuello. Y todavía hay algo mas extraño.

- ¿Mas extraño que te hayas encontrado con algo que destrozo un puma o algún otro felino de gran tamaño, a mitad de una ciudad? - preguntó Julia.

- No son garras de ningún animal que yo conozca - siguió K. C. -. Y a pesar del tipo de heridas, no hay la sangre que debería de haber. Se supone que debieron de haberla encontrado nadando en un charco de su propia sangre, pero me dicen que solo había salpicado "un poco" ¿no?

Había una voz en su cabeza, no estaba seguro de quien era, pero podía asegurar que se trataba de una voz femenina. Tampoco podía recordar que le había dicho pero estaba seguro que era algo importante. Gokuh pensaba en todo eso mientras se levantaba de la zanja donde había amanecido, preguntándose si su sueño tenia algo que ver con estar ahí, batido en sangre y sin recordar nada de la noche anterior; y no en su casa, a punto de desayunar.

De nuevo en el deposito de cadáveres, los dos detectives intercambiaban impresiones con la forense. El jefe entró para ver como iba la investigación y para hacer un anuncio importante:

- Muy bien, damas y Vincent. Este ya es el segundo cadáver, con características similares encontrado en la misma zona. Antes de que alguien empiece a ponerse histérico allá afuera y diga que somos unos inútiles, he decidido poner a un especialista en caso raros a cargo de este asunto.

- ¡Que bien! - dijo Julia alegremente - ¿Quién? ¿Será Mulder o Scully?

- Lamento decepcionarte - dijo un hombre entrando lentamente al deposito -. K. C. Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

- Hola Dean - respondió la forense con una inclinación de cabeza.

Dean Klein, un hombre alto, fornido, rubio de pelo largo sostenido por una cola de caballo. En opinión de Julia ese tipo había visto demasiado "Dimensión desconocida" y "Expedientes Secretos X", a veces, cuando bebía, contaba, según el, historias reales de fantasmas, vampiros y extraterrestres. 

- Aunque no te agrade Woods, estoy a cargo de este caso a partir de ahora - le dijo a la rubia -. Aun tengo que reunir información sobre algunos sujetos misteriosos. Quiero que todos me den todos los datos que tengan acerca de ese tal "Spawn" y por si las dudas también sobre el "Gran Sayaman" y.... * ¿Aun sigues fumando esos cigarros baratos?

- ¿Aun sigues viendo marcianitos después de fumar esos porros baratos? - le replicó, ya que no se iba a dejara de cualquier loco.

- Ya basta los dos - los interrumpió el jefe -. Klein, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer, y ustedes dos - dijo señalando a Julia y a Vincent -. Hagan algo útil, busquen lo que se les pidió y dejen a la doctora hacer su trabajo en paz -, tras lo cual salió junto con el detective, mientras Julia silbaba el tema de los Expedientes Secretos X para despedirlos, aunque el principal objetivo de su silbido no pareció darse por enterado.

- Vegeta ¿Qué crees que sea eso?

- ¿Mmmm?

- ¿Qué crees que sea eso? - repitió Bulma señalando la televisión.

Ese día, Vegeta apenas había salido de su cámara de entrenamiento, se había levantado temprano para tener una pequeña sesión antes de desayunar, pasaba por la sala en su camino a la cocina, cuando su esposa le llamo la atención. Miro hacia la pantalla, otra vez los callejones eran iluminados por las luces de los flashes y había algo tirado en el suelo. Esta vez no era solo un cadáver. Eran tres.

- ¿Qué demonios...? - Y aun no había terminado la frase cuando un hombre rubio y fornido se coloco en primer plano, con un cartel en la mano en el que estaban supuestas representaciones fieles de...

- El gran Sayaman y Spawn - comenzó a decir el detective Klein -. Por ridículo que parezca, aun cuando todos los creíamos rumores o leyendas urbanas, estos seres existen y son los responsables de esta carnicería...

A un costado, ocultándose de las cámaras, el "dúo dinámico" lo miraba con burla.

- ¿De donde ha sacado esa teoría? - pregunto Vincent.

- ... Y no solo eso - continuo Dean -. Tengo razones suficientes para creer que son criaturas sobrenaturales, del tipo Nosferatu o Licantropo ya que los signos de las víctimas así lo demuestran...

- Desde la ultima vez que lo vimos se la ha pasado metido en los callejones de las ratas, creo que le afecto al cerebro, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo - refunfuño Julia.

- Pero detective - interrumpió un periodista -, eso es simplemente imposible, ese tipo de seres no existen y además...

- Si ya se que es un poco increíble pero puedo ofrecerles pruebas, y respuestas a sus preguntas.

Alguno de los reporteros, no se sabe si porque de veras se lo hayan creído, o por hacerle burla, o seguirle la corriente lo atosigaron con preguntas acerca de los hábitos de los vampiros y los hombres lobo.

- Ya se que han visto al gran Sayaman a la luz del día, eso tiene explicación. Un vampiro lo suficientemente poderoso puede sobrevivir bastante tiempo ante el sol. El poder lo obtiene con la sangre de sus víctimas y se incrementa con la edad. Y eso de volar y la fuerza física de la que hacia gala demuestran su....

- Pero llego a ayudar a la hija de Mister Satán a defender la ciudad y además...

- Si, ha ayudado, pero ¿qué ha hecho últimamente? Pudo haber sido un truco para que nos confiáramos. (N. De P. S.: ¿Dónde habré escuchado eso antes?) Y otra cosa mas, tanto Spawn, como el Gran Sayaman aparecieron casi al mismo tiempo en la ciudad ¿no les dice algo? Tal vez han estado aliados desde un principio...

- Hace años que no sabemos nada de ninguno de los dos...

- ¿Lo ven? Dejamos de tener noticias de cualquiera de los dos casi al mismo tiempo...

Julia se desespero.

- Están locos todos. Vamos Vincent, tengo hambre, dejemos al señor "Dimensión desconocida" convencer a alguno de sus teorías.

Y si convenció a varios (N. de P. S.: En un lugar donde todos creen que Mister Satán salvó a la Tierra, no es muy difícil convencer a la gente de lo que sea). La prensa desenterró varias historias y viejos rumores sobre los dos sospechosos y eso contribuyo bastante a quitarle el sueño a varios. Pronto por toda la ciudad había reproducciones del cartel del Detective Klein, con una foto muy borrosa que alguien tomo por pura suerte del "Gran Sayaman" en pleno vuelo, y un dibujo del Spawn hecho por algún pacheco con demasiada imaginación, donde tenia un aire a Conde Dracula (O en el peor de los casos, al Conde Contar). Las explicaciones incluidas mencionaban que si no morían con el sol, o los ahuyentaba el ajo ni las cruces, tal vez una bala de plata podría acabarlos.

Todo el mundo organizo equipos para hacerle frente a los "monstruos". El ambiente estaba tan tenso, que se decía que en cuanto apareciera alguno de los dos, cualquier ciudadano, por pacifico que fuera, podría volarles la cabeza.

"Esto no te va a doler" escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza, antes de un sonido como de carne desgarrada, y efectivamente, a el no le dolió, pero si escuchó un grito de dolor, como de mujer o de niño, no estaba muy seguro pero fue muy agudo, seguido de un chapoteo y sonido de succión. 

Un suspiro de satisfacción y una voz suave y dulce se dejo escuchar. "No hay nada como el placer de la caza ¿no estas de acuerdo?" una risa como de cascabeles y un estremecimiento de placer recorrió un cuerpo extraño.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? - pregunto Gokuh - ¿Quién eres tu?

"Siempre he estado contigo, Spawn. Soy la compañera designada a seguirte hasta el fin. Sabes que estoy cansada... cansada de esconderme y escabullirme como sabandija. Quiero hacer muchas cosas. TENGO que hacerlo."

- ¿Hacer? ... ¿Qué?.... ¿Matar?

Gokuh despertó agitado. Apenas debían ser las cinco de la mañana. No le sorprendió no hallarse en su casa. De nuevo. Estaba a campo abierto, tirado a mitad de un basurero de ciudad Satán. Para variar lleno de sangre ajena, atrayendo moscas y ratas. Lo único que lo consolaba en ese momento era que ya tenia una ligera idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

__

Nota sobre este capitulo: Todavía creo que el fanfic anterior a este (Muerto al llegar) tuvo un final demasiado feliz para lo que yo tenia planeado. Pero siempre se puede hacer una secuela (aunque el protagonista haya muerto (o aparentara morir) en la primera parte como en "Carrie". O si no una precuela como "La guerra de las galaxias" o "El silencio de los inocentes". Además, no todos los finales son tan felices como aparentan, como en "Los hombres de negro"). La verdad es que si quería hacer una continuación desde que empece a escribir el otro, espero que quede bien.


	2. Una vision del hogar

CAPITULO 2

UNA VISION DEL HOGAR

__

DEDICADO A:

CHIBIUSA TSUKINO CHUN-GOTEN, LA ARDILLITA VOLADORA (la byb de la casa)

- ¡ESTO ES INCONCEBIBLE!

Gohan había ido al único lugar donde podía encontrar ayuda en una situación como esta. Piccolo lo esperaba en el Templo Sagrado. Su maestro entendía su molestia mas de lo que Gohan creía. Trataba de tranquilizarlo, mientras el mestizo Saiyajin paseaba enfurecido, de un lado a otro del patio del templo, con las manos en la espalda.

- Bueno, debiste haber pensado que algo como esto ocurriría antes de ponerte tu disfraz de carnaval... - comento el Namek haciendo un intento por quebrar la tensión. (¿no es adorable?)

Gohan se detuvo un momento y la expresión de su rostro era muy extraña. Piccolo nunca supo si había entendido lo que había querido conseguir con decir esas palabras o lo había tomado en serio.

- (Suspiro) Toda la gente se esta poniendo muy histérica. Me están buscando y creo que alguien planea ofrecer recompensa por mi captura. Videl quiere ayudarme, va a dar una entrevista en televisión para aclarar todo lo que se pueda.

Gohan guardo silencio un momento. 

- Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa, ¿no es cierto? - pregunto Piccolo.

- Spawn...

No era necesario que dijera mas, de hecho, no era necesario que fuera a ver a Piccolo para que este supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Gokuh vagaba por el bosque, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto habría pensado que era un loco que hablaba solo. Bueno, temía haberse vuelto loco, pero estaba seguro de no hablar solo.

- Mira, no se que demonios te propongas, pero no cuentes conmigo para secundarte ¿entendido? Ya sabia que tienes voluntad propia, pero todavía no se muchas cosas de ti.

Conforme caminaba se transformaba, y la capa y las cadenas parecían reírse de el con pequeños ruidos. Spawn revisaba algunas partes de su traje y trataba de entender su situación.

- Entonces... la capa y la tela negra que me cubre ¿es tu piel?, y los picos irregulares en los guantes ¿qué son? ¿alguna especie de dientes? ¿con ellos comes? Lo mas extraño son las cadenas, ¿o debería decir tu esqueleto? ¿Es como un esqueleto externo? 

Como sea, aquella voz de mujer no le respondía, pero Spawn sabia que por alguna razón, su traje se estaba divirtiendo.

- No importa. No voy a dejar que sigas con esto. Vas a tener que aguantarte porque no vas a hacer lo que se te pegue la gana. Eres MI traje y obedecerás lo que YO te diga...

Si iba a seguir regañándolo, ya no pudo hacerlo, porque de repente cayo inconsciente a la sombra de un enorme árbol. Su traje continuo moviéndose, las cadenas se aferraron al tronco, ayudándose para levantar el pesado cuerpo del engendro.

Como hija del campeón del mundo, Videl ya estaba acostumbrada al acoso de la prensa, y como esposa de un saiyajin tenia mucha paciencia. Pero esta vez por mas que lo intentó las cosas no le salían como lo había planeado. Después de responder veinte veces cada pregunta, no logró convencer a nadie de que "El gran Sayaman" no tenia nada que ver con los actuales acontecimientos, ni con los cuerpos recientemente encontrados esa misma mañana, ni estaba de acuerdo con ese tal "Spawn", ni era ningún vampiro. Regreso a casa frustrada y enfurecida, y Gohan y la pequeña Pan tuvieron que escucharla quejándose en voz alta durante horas, porque no había podido ayudarlo y soltando insultos contra "ese detective idiota y mentiroso".

"El infierno no es tan malo como lo pintan ¿Verdad?" decía la voz de mujer.

¿Eso de arriba era el sol? Se pregunto Spawn para sus adentros. Se veía... rojizo y a ratos violeta. El campo era árido y muerto, había diferentes formaciones de rocas puntiagudas apuntando hacia el cielo. 

"Este es nuestro hogar ¿Puedes vernos? Oh, esos confortables nidos ¿no son hermosos?"

Definitivamente eso era lo mas raro que Spawn había visto, y miren que el conoce de cosas raras. A primera vista parecían otros Hellspawns, pero viéndolos con mas atención se notaba que eran demasiado delgados, mas pequeños y mas ágiles. Entonces se dio cuenta de que eran los trajes vacíos. Moviéndose solos, impulsándose con las cadenas. Cada uno tenia un pequeño nido formado por cráneos de diversos tamaños y formas, y se acomodaban en ellos con actitud satisfecha.

Extrañas criaturas aparecieron en el horizonte, moviéndose en una manada compacta. Los trajes sintieron el movimiento y se excitaron. Las cadenas temblaban en anticipación. El grupo de telas negras y rojas se movió rápidamente y la cacería comenzó.

Spawn llego a pensar absurdamente que estaba escuchando todo por varios radios mal sintonizados. La voz de mujer se mezclaba con los gemidos de dolor de las criaturas y con voces que no tenían nada que ver con la escena. Agudos chillidos y gritos de otra mujer. Vio como su traje atrapaba a una de sus presas y la aprisionaba entre pliegues rojos y eslabones metálicos, riéndose con su suave sonido de campanas y cascabeles. Exclamaciones de hombre y llantos de niño. 

- ¡Que bien se siente! - dijo la dulce voz de mujer de su traje- ¡Deja que te despedace!

Después escucho disparos y por un segundo vio claramente a un hombre sosteniendo un arma de fuego.

- ¡ALÉJATE MALDITO! ¡NO!

Spawn no pudo controlar el movimiento de sus manos, cuando con ellas agarro con fuerza el cuello del tipo de la pistola y lo quebró como si fuera un lápiz.

Después de eso, todo se oscureció completamente, y pudo percibir un sabor dulzón y tibio bajando por su garganta.

- Oye Goten - dijo Gohan -. ¿Dónde esta papá?

- ¿Eh? - respondió distraídamente su hermano menor, separándose de su teléfono móvil por unos segundos - ¿Papá? No se.

Después volvió a colgarse del aparato, para continuar la importante conversación que mantenía con su novia, ya que habían pasado quince largos minutos desde la ultima vez que hablaron.

Ya Gohan sospechaba que la relación entre su padre y su hermano menor no era del todo buena. Por mas que su padre intentaba tranquilizarlo con respecto a eso, y a como iban las cosas en su matrimonio con Chichi. 

Desafortunadamente, al tener un empleo y una familia propia de la cual preocuparse, no le sobraba mucho tiempo para vigilar a sus padres y a su hermano.

Al principio había alimentado la esperanza de que las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Cada vez se la hacia mas absurda esa creencia. Aun si su padre no hubiera... no fuera... Si siguiera siendo el padre que recordaba, las cosas serian difíciles. La familia se había acostumbrado a vivir sin el. Goten no parecía necesitarlo, y a ratos se veía que su presencia le molestaba. Chichi ya no lo toleraba con la misma paciencia que antes y lo trataba como si la hubiera decepcionado, no soportaba que siguiera entrenando, que guardara silencio cada vez que ella intentara hablarle sobre simples asuntos domésticos, que fuera a visitar a Piccolo, que se ausentara demasiado, que no buscara trabajo, que estuviera en casa mucho tiempo, que hablara mucho en los momentos mas extraños, que no se comportara como... una persona normal.

Y eso que su madre no sabia que tan lejano estaba de ser una persona normal. O tan solo una persona de carne y hueso. 

Vegeta salió de la enorme casa de Capsule Corp. a hurtadillas poco antes del amanecer, arrastrando un misterioso baúl de gran tamaño. Al dar una vuelta cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido, casi se va de espaldas al encontrarse con algo que a primera vista le pareció una enorme masa informe de color entre rojo y café, "untada" en un muro exterior. 

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantener la calma, dejo caer el baúl y este estuvo a punto de abrirse. Vegeta rápidamente le dio una palmada a la tapa para que no sucediera. Ante el ruido, la masa de la pared abrió un par de ojos verde brillante.

- Eres tu - dijo Vegeta -. ¿Qué te proponías? ¿Matarme de un susto? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- Redeemer... Vegeta... - respondió Spawn dejándose caer al suelo.

- Oye, no me vas a salir con esto - dijo furioso Vegeta acercándose a el y dándole unas buenas cachetadas para hacerlo reaccionar -. Vamos, despierta.

- Auu - se quejo Spawn -. Ya... ya... no me pegues maldita sea.

- Vaya... entonces si sientes dolor - comento el príncipe.

El engendro se sentó como pudo y Vegeta se dio cuenta muy bien de porque no lo había reconocido. Examinando el guante que cubría la mano con que lo había golpeado, este estaba manchado de sangre, pudo saber que no era de Spawn porque era roja, aun estaba fresca, y el estaba completamente cubierto por ella.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿Qué parece? - le replico Spawn.

El baúl intento abrirse solo, distrayendo su atención. Las cadenas de Spawn reaccionaron agresivamente y atacaron el objeto. 

- Oye tranquiliza tus cadenas, ni ellos ni yo estamos de humor.

La tapa del baúl salto y del interior salieron a la velocidad del rayo, un par de larguisimos listones de color dorado y azul. Ataron al engendro con todas sus fuerzas y las cadenas defendieron a su dueño. El resultado fue que Spawn acabo hecho un ovillo entre una enredadera de metal y tela.

- ¡VEGETA!

- Ya pues... mmh... Dame un segundo y lo soluciono - dijo metiendo las manos entre la confusión -. ¡Ustedes! ¡Tranquilícense y suéltenlo! ¡Tu! ¡Te dije que controlaras tus cadenas!

Finalmente desenredo al engendro y a la fuerza volvió a meter los rebeldes listones al baúl. Spawn alcanzo a ver dentro una enorme tarjeta adornada con corazones y muchas firmas y varios libros de distintos grosores antes de que el príncipe cerrara y asegurara la tapa.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Lo mismo te pregunto a ti. ¿De donde sacaste esos bonitos listones?

Vegeta enrojeció furiosamente y respondió:

- Eeeh... En realidad no es algo que te importe... Yo... Les hice un pequeño favor a los cazadores celestiales... y... maldita sea... se enteraron de donde vivo... me enviaron esta porqueri... digo... este... "regalo"...

- Y tu ibas a...

- Ponerlo donde yo no lo vier... donde no se maltratara. - "De preferencia antes de que Bulma y los mocosos despertaran."

- ¿En que cabeza cabe mandarte a TI una cosa semejante?

- Eso es lo que me he estado preguntando... - murmuro Vegeta entre dientes.

Spawn recordó a alguien mas con lindos listones rodeando su cuerpo: Angela. No era la primera vez que pensaba en ella. Pero a veces tenia sentimientos confusos. No estaba seguro si eso se debía al redescubrimiento de lo que significaban los sentimientos, o al hecho de que ella en primer lugar había intentado matarlo de la manera mas dolorosa posible y colocarlo como trofeo en su pared, para después convertirse en su aliada y amiga, ayudándolo a proteger a su familia.

- Pero eso es un asunto insignificante comparado con tus problemas ¿O me equivoco? - le pregunto Vegeta volviendo a cargar el baúl.

Un hombre tiene que hacer, lo que tiene que hacer. O por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba Gohan esa mañana mientras revolvía el cuarto de los trebejos buscando su viejo traje. Estaba decidido a limpiar su nombre, quitarse un peso de encima y atrapar al verdadero culpable. Para eso necesitaba el atuendo adecuado y esperaba no haber olvidado del todo sus poses.

Saldría esa misma noche, porque mientras mas pronto lo solucionara, mejor. Y si Videl no se enteraba, estaría perfecto.

Piccolo no mostró sorpresa al ver a Gokuh en el Templo Sagrado, lo que si lo sorprendió fue ver a Vegeta jalando su dichoso baúl. 

- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó.

- Te trajimos un regalo insecto verde - gruño Vegeta dejando caer su carga -. Que te aproveche.

- Que detalle.

Gokuh permanecía en silencio, muy tenso, esperando que Piccolo hiciera alguna pregunta. 

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien que? - dijo Piccolo - No tengo que preguntarte que pasa, si quieres decir algo, lo dirás. Ya tiene tiempo que no venias a visitarme.

El Namek y el engendro habían comenzado a llevarse muy bien después de su primer encuentro. Mejor de lo que se habían llevado cuando Gokuh era un ser vivo. No era cuestión de si antes no sentía afecto por el y ahora si, si no que se le hacia mas fácil la relación con el. Las platicas que mantenían podían ser de todo tipo. Sobre la familia, el bien, el mal, el cielo, el infierno, recuerdos y profundos análisis de todos y cada uno de los movimientos ejecutados en sus peleas. Aunque Piccolo no entendía porque a veces acababan hablando de cierta pelirroja...

Gokuh suspiro intensamente.

- Esta bien, esta bien. ¿Ya ha venido Gohan a decirte (imita la voz) "Señor Piccolo, estoy muy preocupado"?

- ¬_¬U. Si, hace poco. Pero no fue exactamente con esas palabras. Y no le dije que yo también lo estoy.

- Y yo...

- Yo no - interrumpió Vegeta -. De hecho, he estado aguardando que me des un buen motivo para acabarte y ponerte de adorno en mi pared.

Ahí estaba otra vez Angela, penso Spawn. Esas habían sido exactamente sus intenciones, hasta que...

- Esperaba que tuvieras una buena explicación - escucho la voz de Piccolo -. O por lo menos un buen pretexto.

- Creo saber lo que sucede - dijo con resignación -. Se trata de mi traje.

Al decir esto su gi se movió un poco y en lugar de la banda azul que tenia en la cintura aparecieron sus brillantes cadenas, sosteniendo su ropa y extendiéndose lentamente.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - pregunto el Namek.

Vegeta se puso a la defensiva, pendiente del movimiento de las cadenas.

- Eso - respondió -. Ultimamente no he podido controlarlo. 

Rápidamente explico sus lagunas y sueños extraños, mientras sus cadenas golpeaban el suelo con impaciencia.

- ¿Entonces es tu traje el que esta fuera de control y ataca a la gente? - pregunto incrédulo Piccolo -. Pero ¿cómo?

- Muy sencillo - respondió Vegeta en lugar del engendro -. Esa cosa esta viva, y tiene su propia voluntad, que no siempre coincide con la de su dueño. Esperen un momento...

Vegeta se las arreglo para abrir el baúl, esquivar los listones y que al mismo tiempo no se escaparan, buscar y sacar un grueso libro y cerrar la tapa en menos de dos segundos.

- Aquí recomiendan, y en realidad no me extraña - abrió el libro titulado "Teoría Ortodoxa de Cacería" -, acabar primero con el traje al cazar un Hellspawn, especialmente si este es joven.

- ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? - pregunto Gokuh.

- Que tu traje es mas listo que tu.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿IR A ESE LUGAR NOSOTROS SOLITOS?

Julia y Vincent no estaban lo que se dice complacidos. El mas preocupado era el joven, porque el SI creía en los persistentes rumores de la criatura de los callejones y pensaba que en la academia nunca le habían explicado como luchar contra un vampiro.

- No irán solos Vincent, el detective Klein los acompañara, esta decidido a encontrar la verdad... aunque este a mitad de esa cloaca - le aclaro impacientemente el jefe.

- Arrgg, que pesadilla - se quejo Julia -. Ya es suficientemente malo ir a parar a ese agujero del infierno como para ir además con ese demente.

Pero ni hablar, alguien tenia que hacerlo. Además, tal vez tuvieran suerte y el loco de Klein se les extraviara por ahí, ya que no era muy difícil, y entonces tendrían una molestia menos.

- Y... quizá sea una pregunta rara pero, ¿Por qué no te lo quitas? - le pregunto Piccolo.

- Porque no es tan fácil. Desde que regrese a la Tierra como Hellspawn no nos hemos separado, se supone que es mi compañera... compañía de aquí hasta la eternidad (o hasta lo que sea necesario) y no esta muy dispuesto a dejarme.

Las cadenas se movieron como asintiendo lo que decía. Piccolo no pudo evitar una opinión personal.

- ¿No te parece que es muy feo?

- ¿Qué?

- El traje en si. Negro, rojo, con calaveras, cadenas como alma en pena y apariencia amenazadora.

Vegeta: "¿Algo feo? mira quien lo dice" (N. de P. S.: Piccolo no es feo, al contrario, yo pienso que es kawaii, especialmente cuando se ruboriza ^-^, y como muñeco de peluche es increíblemente adorable.)

- ¿De donde sacas semejante idea? - pregunto Gokuh y sus cadenas se enrollaron sobre si mismas demostrando que se sentían ofendidas por el comentario del Namek -. Bueno, no es lo mismo que ponerse una toalla en la cabeza - Piccolo frunció el ceño -, (ejem) lentes oscuros y decir que eres el "Vengador Tóxico" (amigo de todas las criaturas grandes y pequeñas), como hace Gohan.

- Es "Gran Sayaman", Gokuh - aclaro Piccolo.

- Ah, si. Eso...


	3. Las separaciones son dolorosas

CAPITULO 3

LAS SEPARACIONES SON DOLOROSAS

__

DEDICADO A:

CARLOS SEGUNDO (Quien presta su voz al inteligente, fuerte, lindo y tierno Piccolo-san, a Woody de Toy Story, a Alf el extraterrestre, a Alan Rickman, el profesor Snape en "Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal" (Aquí me gustaría poner muchos corazoncitos y cosas así), a Danny Glover en "Arma Mortal" y a varios personajes que por mas que lo intento no consigo recordar en este momento. También es el principal culpable de que recorriera el centro de la ciudad buscando un muñeco de peluche del Señor Piccolo, que espero me autografie aunque sea en la capita, ^-^. Por cierto que yo JAMAS en la vida había tenido un muñeco tan lindo, tan verde, con capita, trajecito morado, turbantito (?) y zapatitos naranjas. ¡Es absolutamente adorable!)

Por si las dudas, decidieron que a partir de esa noche, Gokuh se quedara en el Templo de Kami Sama. Piccolo aseguro que el se haría cargo PERSONALMENTE del "huésped" (maldito) y le prohibió a Dende y a Mr. Popo siquiera el pensar en acercársele bajo ninguna circunstancia, lógicamente sin darles ninguna explicación. Buscaron una habitación en las profundidades del edificio, y el Namek se instalo junto con el engendro camuflado en camas gemelas, resignándose a que serian largas veladas si esto no se solucionaba pronto. No se molestaron en avisarle a la familia de Gokuh; para Chichi y Goten, mientras menos lo vieran mejor, y seguramente Gohan iría pronto para hablar con su maestro, ya le explicarían. 

Mientras decidían en que cama se dormía cada quien, Vegeta se sentó ante la pequeña mesa que había en la habitación, leyendo el grueso volumen de teoría de caza para obtener mas información sobre el misterioso uniforme.

- Aunque no lo creas Gokuh - comento el Namek -, lo mas increíble de todo esto es ver a Vegeta leyendo con tanto ahínco. ¿De cuando acá se volvió un niño estudioso?

El príncipe cerro el libro de golpe.

- Escuche eso - gruño -. Y lo estoy leyendo porque ya no podré hacerlo...

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque, insecto verde, yo no regreso con toda esa mugre- señalo su baúl -, voy a dejarla justo aquí y nunca volveré a ocuparme del asunto.

Piccolo lo mando al diablo con todo y baúl. 

Esa noche Julia Woods y Vincent Kellen equipados con enormes lamparas de mano, seguían al detective Dean Klein, en su viaje a ninguna parte entre los callejones de las ratas. A cada paso Julia se convencía mas de que era tiempo perdido, le daba mas frío y le zumbaban mas los oídos. El sonido que lo provocaba venia de su compañero Vincent, el joven murmuraba entre dientes con tanta insistencia que Julia penso que estaba rezando de miedo, a fin de cuentas se entero de que estaba cantando de nervios.

"El gran Sayaman" hizo una reaparición menos triunfal que la que alguna vez imagino. Pensaba si no seria mejor utilizar un antifaz o algo por el estilo, ya que los lentes oscuros le dificultaban ver entre esos sucios callejones a mitad de la noche.

No estaba acostumbrado a hacer algo así, generalmente sus peleas eran a la luz del día, contra un adversario definido, y Gokuh o el señor Piccolo rondaban por ahí, esperando que saliera adelante solo, o si no, para ayudarlo. Trato de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo; era de noche, no sabia con lo que se iba a encontrar y ya no era un niño para que lo estuvieran cuidando. Su padre y su maestro no siempre iban a estar para protegerlo. 

Avanzando lentamente sobre los techos de los edificios, vigilaba hacia los callejones sin ver a nadie sospechoso. Bueno, no sospechoso de los asesinatos en cuestión porque todos a quienes había visto tenían cara de delincuentes. Se quito los lentes oscuros para ver mejor confiando que entre esa oscuridad y su velocidad nadie lo reconocería.

Sintió presencias en todas partes pero ninguna lo suficientemente poderosa o maligna como para ser quien estaba buscando. Ocultándose tras los depósitos de agua y ladrillos sueltos esperaba cualquier cosa.

Spider-man, el hombre araña.

Spider-man, que teje la red.

Spider-man, no temes a nadie.

Spider-man, proteges el bien.

Tus manos, alcanzan, a todo el que hace el mal.

Ninguno, se escapa, si los amarras con tu tela especial.

Spider-man, eres mi amigo.

Spider-man, tu sabes luchar.

Spider-man, tu puedes vencerlos

Spider-man, con tu agilidad...

- Ya cállate, Vincent - murmuro Julia entre dientes -. Me tienes harta.

- Lo siento patrón, no puedo evitarlo...

- Silencio los dos - dijo Dean -. Estamos por encontrar algo...

- Mientras que sea la salida...

De pronto, se escucharon gritos a lo lejos. Los tres oficiales sacaron sus armas y volvieron a escuchar. Los gritos se repitieron.

- ¡Viene de allá! - señalo Vincent echándose a correr por un callejón.

Julia lo siguió, preocupándose. Sabia que su compañero era mucho mas rápido que ella, ya antes había tenido problemas por eso. Podía ser un poco cobarde, pero en ciertos momentos, como cuando sabia de alguien en serios problemas, perdía la cabeza por completo y no media el peligro. Miro hacia atrás para ver si Klein los seguía, estaba a bastante distancia, el corpulento hombre rubio era bastante lento. En ese breve lapso, Vincent dio la vuelta por la esquina de un callejón, y al llegar al mismo lugar Julia lo perdió de vista. 

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto el detective al llegar a su lado.

- Este idiota se me perdió - gruño mientras avanzaba con el arma lista -. Hay que encontrarlo.

Ambos llegaron a una de esas intersecciones que siempre hay en este tipo de casos, en donde los personajes se separan y se van cada uno por su lado, tratando de encontrar al que se extravío en primer lugar.

- ¡VEGETA!

Ya era suficiente susto recibir dos cachetadas a mitad del sueño, para aparte escuchar la fuerte voz de Piccolo muy cerca del oído. Por reflejo, el príncipe de los Sayajin descargo un puñetazo en el cercano rostro del Namek.

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?! - rugió Vegeta levantándose.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Vegeta? - se despertó asustada Bulma - ¿Qué pasa Piccolo?

El Namek había olvidado por completo que Vegeta dormía acompañado.

- Tengo que hablar con Vegeta - contesto Piccolo tratando de parecer calmado sin lograrlo. Sobre todo por el hecho de que estaba cubriéndose la adolorida nariz con la mano -. A SOLAS -. Completó apretando los dientes.

- ¿PERO QUE DICES? - se indigno Bulma -. Lo que tengas que decirle, puedes hacerlo frente a mi, además...

- ADEMAS TE CALLAS, MUJER - le dijo Vegeta en su tono mas terrible -. Si el insecto verde tiene que hablarme a solas, por algo será.

Bulma retrocedió ligeramente, no muy dispuesta a darse por vencida en su curiosidad (N. de P. S.: Así estaba de valiente cuando llego Freezer y cuando los androides, y a la mera hora si se asusto), además, era SU casa y tenia todo el derecho a hacer preguntas. Pero a pesar de todo, la voz de Vegeta la dejo sin saber que pensar, el hacia mucho que no utilizaba ese tono con ella. Enojada, dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, y se fue a la cocina a prepararse un café.

- Ahora si - dijo Vegeta una vez que se sintió seguro de que ella no podía oírlos - ¿Por qué perdiste de vista al engendro?

- ¿?

- Esa es la única razón por la que vendrías a buscarme a esta hora y tan alarmado.

- Lo que paso fue que... su traje... me ataco. No parecía poder controlarlo. El no hizo mucho por detenerlo, como si estuviera un poco ausente... solo al final evito que esa cosa me matara...

- Y después...

- Se teletransporto y no puedo sentir su presencia, no se donde esta...

- En fin... creo que por fin voy a tener el pretexto que buscaba - dijo Vegeta con aparente resignación y ese brillo en los ojos de cuando presiente una buena pelea. Con un gesto apareció sus armas y brillante armadura. Aun conservaba el dije en forme de cruz que lo identificaba entre todos los cazadores. Escucharon un ruido que venia del fondo del enorme armario de su habitación, y el molesto baúl salió de ahí, la tapa salto y los listones se enredaron alrededor de la muñeca derecha del príncipe.

- ¡Eso si que no! ¡No voy a llevar estas cosas tan ridículas!

- Vegeta olvídate de eso, después te deshaces de ellas, ahora solo concéntrate en encontrar a Spawn.

Los dos guerreros salieron volando por la ventana. Vegeta iba todo el camino forcejeando disimuladamente tratando de quitarse los listones.

Al escuchar los gritos, Gohan volteo alarmado para todas partes, sin poder sentir ningún Ki amenazador. Corrió entre las azoteas para no revelar su presencia, asomándose de vez en cuando al suelo para ver si encontraba algo. De pronto, escucho disparos y vio a una mujer rubia corriendo, en dirección a donde había salido el sonido de los gritos, con un arma en una mano y una lampara enorme en la otra, iluminando las zonas mas oscuras. Gohan decidió seguirla.

Unos metros mas adelante, la lampara ilumino un cuerpo entre basura. No se podía saber si era de hombre o de mujer. La detective se inclino para revisarlo, le habían arrancado la garganta, probablemente para que dejara de gritar antes de que alguien llegara.

- ¡Vincent! - grito buscando a su compañero, dirigiendo luz hacia el fondo de ese callejón - ¡Vincent! ¿Dónde estas?

Un sonido de cadenas arrastrándose la alerto y la luz de su lampara ilumino a alguien cubierto por una enorme capa roja, en la oscuridad brillaron unos ojos verdes.

"A ver, pongamos las cosas claras." Se dijo Spawn "Estaba yo durmiendo tranquilamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Si, estar con Piccolo en realidad me da mucha seguridad. Creo que junto con Vegeta, es el único que no se asusta al verme. Claro que por razones distintas. Los demás no saben de mi trato con ese demonio, pero no pueden ocultar que me ven como un ser de ultratumba. Hasta Krillin, después de la emoción inicial, y eso que el ya se ha muerto dos veces, pero en fin, cada cabeza es un mundo.

Como decía, estaba yo tan tranquilo, cuando escuche de nuevo esa voz, tengo que admitir que es muy agradable y dulce, pero no hay que cambiar el tema. No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que dijo: 'Cuidado'. Abrí los ojos y vi a Piccolo peleándose con mis cadenas... o a mis cadenas tratando de estrangular a Piccolo, es lo mas probable. Piccolo me pidió ayuda y yo me quede muy quieto. No supe que hacer, hasta que recordé de quien eran las cadenas, y las jale con todas mis fuerzas. Volví a lastimarme, mire mis manos, de donde escurría mi... 'sangre' verde y todo se volvió oscuro. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que dos balas me rozaron y escuche un grito: '¡Alto! ¡Policía!'... ¿por qué gritan eso? No hice caso. Ya parece que alguien se va a detener si lo persigue la policía... O tal vez es un pretexto: 'Le grite que se detuviera, pero como no lo hizo, le metí tres tiros'. En todo caso... ¿Qué estoy haciendo preguntándome esa clase de cosas? Debería de preocuparme de que me estén persiguiendo, no tanto por mi, si no por el pobre que se meta en mi camino y el de mi traje."

Julia ya le había dicho y repetido a Vincent que no creía en el monstruo. Pero ahí estaba, frente a ella, y a sus pies, el cuerpo sangrante de su compañero. Lo llamo, y no obtuvo respuesta.

"Maldita sea Vincent, no me hagas esto" penso disparándole al engendro. 

- ¡Alto! ¡Policía! - le grito. 

El misterioso sujeto de la capa se echo a correr y Julia lo siguió, pasando junto a su compañero.

"Esta mujer no sabe en la que se mete" penso preocupado Gohan "No es posible, si es EL, ¡es papá!" 

Sin ver la necesidad de esconderse por mas tiempo, Gohan voló para adelantársele a la policía y alcanzar al engendro.

Julia lo vio pasar sobre ella, y por un momento penso que la descabellada idea del detective Klein de que esos dos estaban de acuerdo, no era tan descabellada. Fue un momento muy breve, "El Gran Sayaman" se arrojo sobre Spawn y lo golpeo tratando de derribarlo. Las cadenas le dieron en la cara un latigazo capaz de voltear un camión, y no le permitieron volver a acercarse a su dueño. 

- ¡No! ¡Detente! - escucho la voz del engendro.

Julia los alcanzo y volvió a dispararle. La capa dejo de ser una tela flexible, se puso rígida y se dirigió contra la detective en forma de afiladas puntas. Estuvieron a punto de atravesarla y Gohan voló y la cargo para salvarla.

- ¡Por favor vallase de aquí! - le pidió el mestizo Saiyajin, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

- ¡No! ¡Esa cosa lo mato! ¡Vincent!

La capa volvió a atacarlos, y fue jalada hacia atrás por ¿unos listones? Las engañosamente delgadas y frágiles líneas azul y oro envolvieron la capa y al engendro y lo jalaron hacia arriba.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Julia.

En el aire se veían dos figuras siniestras, una enorme con turbante y capa blanca, y otra mas pequeña, con armadura y una espada, los listones parecían venir de su muñeca derecha.

- ¡Oye, engendro! - grito la figura mas pequeña -. Vamos a un lugar mas amplio donde pueda destrozarte a gusto.

Como si fuera un helicóptero llevando colgada una insólita carga, se llevaron al monstruo enredado entre los listones. "El Gran Sayaman" dejo a la rubia en el suelo y los siguió. Estaba bastante oscuro, pero los dos se acercaron mucho y la detective alcanzo a distinguir las facciones del disfrazado. Ya mas tarde se preocuparía por eso. Volaban muy rápido y no los alcanzaría, además se dio cuenta de que aunque pudiera, no debía meterse.

Ahora tenia que ir por Vincent y encontrar al inútil de Dean.

El mar es increíblemente imponente y aterrador por las noches, penso Spawn, recordando que antes le gustaba mucho ir a la playa, y últimamente, hasta había acompañado a la familia en vacaciones. El traje lo hizo desenredarse cuando volaban sobre un muelle, cayo como costal de papas levantándose trabajosamente, sobre una plataforma de gruesos tablones que entraba varios metros en el agua. Vegeta, Piccolo y Gohan aterrizaron a su lado.

- Papá... pero ¿Cómo pudiste...?

- Antes de que empieces con una escena dramática Gohan - lo interrumpió Piccolo -. Hay algo importante que debes saber...

Las cadenas rodearon a su amo con una animada muralla casi impenetrable. Vegeta hizo aparecer su lanza dimensional.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, Gohan - dijo Vegeta -, el inútil de tu padre no es el verdadero responsable de las muertes. Parece que su traje se aburrió de solo esperar a que su dueño actuara como le corresponde a un engendro del infierno, y esta tomando la iniciativa.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Vegeta? - le pregunto Piccolo.

- Quitárselo por la fuerza. Le va a doler, pero luego me lo agradecerá. Lo que ustedes TIENEN que hacer es ayudarme con las cadenas, para que todo sea mas fácil.

El engendro le dirigió una mirada fría, luego comenzó a mover trabajosamente un brazo.

- El traje... no... me deja... moverme...

- Tranquilo Gokuh - le dijo Piccolo -. Vamos a solucionar esto.

Las cadenas atacaron como serpientes, mostrando unos pequeños cráneos con dientes afilados como navajas. 

- ¡MAKANKONSAPPO! 

El disparo de Piccolo apenas molesto a las cadenas, Gohan unió un Kamehameha al ataque de su maestro. No era lo único contra lo que tenían que lidiar, la capa volvió a ponerse rígida y embistió contra el príncipe de los saiyajin.

Spawn se quito con mucha dificultad uno de sus pesados guantes, el que tenia mas aspecto de ariete.

"No te atrevas... " escucho la voz de su traje.

- Cállate.

El guante cayo al piso ruidosamente.

"Ahora, el otro" penso el engendro.

En eso estaba, cuando la capa volvió a ser flexible y cubrió por completo a Vegeta. En el interior, Vegeta noto que era como estar cubierto de cálido y suave terciopelo, era bastante agradable.

"Es una lastima" penso, activando su lanza.

Spawn solo sintió como si miles de voltios de electricidad pasaron atraves de la capa, el traje negro, las cadenas y su cuerpo.

- ¡¡¡AAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!!! - grito arqueándose hacia atrás. Cayo quedando inmóvil.

- ¡Ahora! - grito Piccolo, y entre todos hicieron un esfuerzo por separar la tela del cuerpo del engendro. Spawn gritaba con todas sus fuerzas a cada tirón que le daban. Cuando lograron separar una parte se dieron cuenta de que el traje había formado miles de minúsculos ganchitos por dentro, sujetándose a la piel de sicoplasma de su dueño, llevándose varios pedazos.

"A este paso," penso Spawn "no va a quedar mucho de mi."

- ¡A las tres! - grito Vegeta.

- ¡¿A LAS QUE?! - exclamo alarmado Spawn.

Piccolo: ¡Una!

Gohan: ("No se porque estoy haciendo esto. Le duele.") 

Vegeta: ¡TRES!

Todos al mismo tiempo jalaron la tela negra y roja y las cadenas, sacando todo de la imponente figura de Spawn. El pobre engendro, quedo tan adolorido que ni siquiera pudo seguir gritando. Amontonaron de cualquier modo, la masa informe de los jirones del traje y Vegeta le receto otra intensa dosis de energía de su lanza dimensional. Una parte de los listones se desprendió de su muñeca, enredando todo perfectamente, incluyendo los guantes y las botas que el engendro se había quitado solo.

- ¿Y ahora? - pregunto Piccolo jadeando por el esfuerzo.

- Déjame pensar... - le respondió Vegeta - ¡Ya lo tengo! 

El príncipe desapareció por una fracción de segundo y reapareció cargando su baúl. Lo abrió y lo volteo para vaciarlo, desparramando el contenido. Metió a la fuerza el ovillo formado entre los listones, el traje y las cadenas y cerro la tapa. El resto de sus listones se enredo alrededor del baúl, para mayor seguridad. Cuando se aseguro de que nada podía salir, y los listones no se iban a soltar, Vegeta, de una patada, envío todo al agua.


	4. No me dejes

CAPITULO 4

NO ME DEJES

__

DEDICADO A:

CHANGO

"Sin ese traje se ve tan increíblemente desvalido", penso Piccolo al ver el montón de chorreante psicoplasma sobre los tablones del muelle.

- ¿Estas bien... papá? - pregunto Gohan.

El engendro solo gruño en respuesta. Su aspecto sin el traje era bastante horrible. Se estremeció fuertemente y utilizando su poder, logro recuperar su aspecto "humano". Estaba desnudo, eso es lo mas que podía hacer. 

- ¿Problemas para vestirte? - pregunto burlonamente Piccolo - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Mientras que no me disfraces de "El Raja Azul", como Gohan - dijo recuperando los ánimos.

- Es "Gran Sayaman", papá.

- Ah, si. Eso...

Piccolo consiguió vestirlo con un gi naranja, igual al que siempre usa. Vegeta miraba el mar.

- Hay que ir por esa cosa - dijo Piccolo mientras ayudaba a un tembloroso Gokuh a levantarse -. Antes de que pueda salir.

- Eeeeee... ¡Si! Tienes razón - le respondió rápidamente el príncipe de los Saiyajin -. Pero que te parece si lo hacemos después... digo... no hay tanta prisa. Los listones y el baúl pueden contenerlo por mucho tiempo. Además, nadie va a ir a sacarlo ¿o si? Y si no esta ahí abajo ¿dónde mas lo vamos a poner?

Vegeta sonreía de pura felicidad y se tocaba la muñeca derecha pensando: "¡Libre! ¡Libre! ¡Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro!"

Mientras se levantaba ayudado por el Namek y Gohan, Gokuh miro hacia el montón de libros tirados en el piso, y alcanzo a distinguir una gran tarjeta firmada por varios Cazadores Celestiales.

"Para nuestro querido Jefazo, de su club de admiradoras" leyó. "Con cariño: Kimmy, Misty, Samantha, Ireul..." y un montón de firmas mas entre corazones, marcas de lápiz de labios y versos estudiantiles del tipo: 'Pan es pan/ queso es queso/ no hay amor/ sin un beso'.

Al día siguiente, después de haber sido interrogada durante una eternidad, Julia salió disparada de la estación de policía para ir a ver a Vincent. Se encontró con la forense en el cuarto del hospital. 

- ¿K. C.?

- Woods...

- Vincent... ¿cómo esta?

- Fregado pero vivo.

Al escuchar eso la rubia respiro mas libremente.

- Sobrevivirá... ¿Verdad?

- Es igual de necio que tu, por lo menos aprendió algo bueno. No tienes porque preocuparte ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Le habían preguntado lo mismo antes, y ya estaba un poco harta de contar la misma historia, pero K. C. era una buena amiga y no estaba enterada de lo sucedido.

-... Después de que... esos tipos misteriosos se llevaron a ese... a esa cosa, regrese para ver como estaba Vincent, llame una ambulancia por radio y espere. Después de un momento llego Dean. Empezó a gritar que "siempre había tenido la razón" y yo... creo que se me paso la mano, lo insulte muy feo... por inútil y por imbécil. Quizá deba pedirle una disculpa, estaba muy alterada - lo penso un poco - ¡Nah! No se lo merece.

- ¿Y? ¿Te creyeron esa historia?

- ¬_¬U Pues mas les vale. Además, no creo que Dean me contradiga. No estuvo ahí. El muy tarado se perdió entre los callejones y por eso no pudo llegar a tiempo.

- Gohan...

- ¿Mmmh?

- Ya se te hizo tarde, levántate ¿Qué no vas a ir a trabajar?

Gohan había llegado esa misma madrugada, afortunadamente Videl estaba profundamente dormida y no se dio cuenta de su ausencia. Toda la correria nocturna lo había agotado demasiado.

- No me siento muy bien... - respondió -. Los llamare al rato para decirles que estoy enfermo. No me pueden negar un día, yo nunca falto.

- De acuerdo - suspiro Videl - ¿Necesitas algo?

- No gracias, solo déjame dormir otro rato.

Tranquilamente volvió a acurrucarse entre las mantas. Por fin podía descansar, habían solucionado el problema, ya nadie iba a salir lastimado y su padre no era el responsable directo de las muertes. Satisfecho se quedo dormido. Por lo menos quería disfrutar ese día.

Vegeta estaba de excelente humor esa mañana. Se había deshecho de los molestos listones, junto con el estúpido baúl, y esa vergonzosa tarjeta se había perdido entre la confusión, probablemente cayendo al mar, donde las letras se borrarían y se convertiría en un inofensivo papel mojado cualquiera. ¡Ah! Y también se había solucionado lo del insecto de Kakarotto.

Abrió el refrigerador para saquearl... para desayunar, esperando que Bulma no hubiera olvidado llenarlo.

- ¡Buenos días papá! - lo saludo una pequeña voz.

- Bura...

Su pequeña hija menor se acerco, también para espiar el refrigerador.

- ¿Has encontrado algo bueno? - le pregunto.

- Podría estar mejor... pero tu madre insiste en cocinar de esta manera tan...

- ¿Tan como, Vegeta?

Bulma estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos. Vegeta supo inmediatamente que su enojo no se debía a la critica hacia su comida.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Qué era eso tan urgente por lo que Piccolo vino a buscarte?

Bura ya estaba acostumbrada a sus "pequeñas" discusiones domesticas. Actuando como si nada le pregunto a su mamá:

- ¿Puedes preparar Hot Cakes?

- Claro, en un momento cariño.

- Yo también quiero...

- ¿Qué? ¿Allá donde fuiste no te dieron de comer? - Bulma paso frente a el para llegar a la alacena y sacar los ingredientes.

- Mira mujer. Lo que haya hecho anoche no es asunto tuyo.

- Entonces, si comes o no, tampoco es asunto mío - le respondió secamente.

Vegeta gruño y salió de la cocina. Trataba que el "infantil" comportamiento de su esposa no le arruinara el día tan temprano. Se metió directamente en la cámara de gravedad dispuesto a no salir hasta que Bulma se fuera a cualquier parte, o le pidiera una disculpa por haberlo molestado.

Al medio día, el sol pegaba a plomo. Si hubiera hecho mas calor a Gokuh no le hubiera molestado. Sentía mucho frío. La tela de su ropa era muy delgada, las botas muy extrañas y se sentía muy vulnerable. 

"Supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme" pensaba recostado de espaldas en el césped, a la orilla de un río.

Esperaba que Chichi lo dejara en paz y no fuera a buscarlo. Que Gohan no quisiera hablar con el, que Piccolo no fuera a "echarle un ojo", ni que Pan quisiera entrenar un poco. No quería ver a nadie, ni tenia ganas de nada. Si Angela hubiera llegado en ese preciso instante, también la hubiera mandado al diablo. 

Buscando calor, se hizo un ovillo, cerrando los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, para que la luz no lo molestara. 

- ¿Dices que estaba gritando antes de que ustedes llegaran? - pregunto la forense en el deposito de cadáveres, examinando el cuerpo en una mesa.

- Si. Vincent siguió el sonido y por eso lo perdí de vista - respondió Julia.

- Veamos... es una mujer joven... por la ropa yo diría que... que era una... bueno pues... que nadie la va a extrañar. Es triste pero es cierto... 

- ¿Y?

- No creo que haya sido quien grito.

- ¿Por qué?

- Se supone que cuando llegaste, acababa de ser asesinada. Según lo que yo he encontrado, esta mujer llevaba bastante tiempo sin que la encontraran.

- ¿No acababa de morir?

- Tenia por lo menos un día, supongo que nadie se molesto en buscarla.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Quién gritaba?

Ese día hace algún tiempo, recordaba Gokuh, la familia y los amigos se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a la playa. No quería ir con ellos. Por varias razones. Pero, basto con que su nieta preguntara: ¿Va a venir el abuelo? Para que Gokuh suspirara resignado y cargara la canasta del almuerzo.

No fue tan malo, después de todo. Hasta Vegeta parecía estar disfrutándolo, sobre todo por ese enorme helado que se había comprado.

- ¡Abuelito! ¡Abuelito! - gritaba Pan - ¡Mira hasta donde estoy!

La pequeña nadaba con sus salvavidas hasta una distancia considerable de la orilla. 

- ¡Ten cuidado Pan! ¡No te alejes tanto! Mejor regresa - le gritaba su abuelo.

Como la niña no le hizo caso, Gokuh decidió ir por ella. No tanto por que le preocupara, a fin de cuentas, si la niña no sabia nadar muy bien, si sabia volar. Es solo que ya no hallaba donde meterse, ni que hacer, con ese brillante sol que lo volvía loco.

Al alcanzarla, la pequeña rió. Estar con su abuelo era lo que mas le gustaba. El le correspondía. Con trabajos, pero le correspondía.

- Abuelito ¿qué es eso que esta ahí abajo? - señalo la pequeña Pan hacia el fondo del mar.

Gokuh miro hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de la niña y vio un pequeño brillo.

- No lo se Pan. Espera un momento, voy a ver - dijo Gokuh, encontrando un pretexto para alejarse unos minutos y esconderse. Conforme se sumergía, el sol disminuía su intensidad poco a poco, Gokuh cerro los ojos un momento y se quedo inmóvil.

Todo estaba oscuro, pero acogedor. El agua no estaba fría. Había olvidado la ultima vez que se sintió tan cómodo. De vez en cuando percibía que algo se movía, pero no le dio importancia. Se concentro en disfrutar de la agradable sensación de calor y oscuridad.

"¿Estas cómodo?"

- ¿Qué?

Esa voz de mujer había regresado, pero no era posible. Ya se había deshecho de ella.

"¿Crees que es tan fácil? Estamos unidos para siempre. Nunca nos separaremos."

Gokuh abrió los ojos, se sintió apretado. Intento moverse y se dio cuenta de en donde estaba. Era el baúl sumergido en el agua.

- ¡NO!

"Creíste que me habías encerrado. Te equivocas. No fue a mi. Te has encerrado a ti mismo."

Reuniendo todas las fuerzas posibles, consiguió abrir la tapa. Burbujas de aire subieron a la superficie, algunos rayos de la luz del sol se filtraban en el agua. Gokuh se quedo un momento inmóvil. "Increíble" penso. No tenia frío y la luz no lo dañaba ¿Por qué salir?

De pronto, la capa y las cadenas lo atraparon del cuello y lo jalaron hacia atrás. 

"No me dejes" escucho la dulce voz.

Gokuh despertó junto al río. Se incorporo rápidamente y jadeando miro para todos lados. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho e inclino la cabeza.

"No me dejes".

Vegeta decido dedicar un momento a acomodar los libros que le dieron como regalo. No es que le gustaran del todo, pero consideraba que podían serle útiles. Los metió hasta el fondo del closet donde guardaba su ropa, esperando que Bulma tardara mucho en encontrarlos, en todo caso, no tenia porque darle una explicación. Sentado en la cama, le dio otro repaso al libro de teoría de cacería. Algo lo molestaba. Había algo extraño en el asunto del engendro y su dichoso traje. Releyó las paginas una y otra vez sin encontrar respuesta. Estaba tan concentrado que no escucho a Bulma entrando, ni se dio cuenta de que cuando se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Vegeta?

- ¿Mmmh?

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Estoy leyend... - de golpe regreso a la realidad - ¡Digo...! ¡¡¡No estoy haciendo nada!!! ¿Por qué?

Inútilmente intento ocultar el libro, poniéndolo tras su espalda, ya que con los nervios y la vergüenza, no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

- (Suspiro) Vegeta ¿Por qué me ocultas las cosas?

El tono no era de reproche, sino mas bien resignado. 

- Ya te he dicho, que lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Pues... - en realidad no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta valida, mas que "Yo soy el príncipe de los Sayajin y no necesito que ningún terrícola inferior interfiera en mis asuntos".

- Vegeta... llevamos mucho tiempo viviendo juntos, hemos pasado por muchas cosas, tenemos dos hijos y yo... pense todo eso significaría algo para ti. 

Vegeta permaneció en silencio. Sin poder abrir la boca para decir que si le importaba, que siempre tenia presente todo lo que habían compartido, que ella y sus hijos eran lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, pero no podía externarlo correctamente, porque para el era un signo de debilidad.

Bulma continuo.

- Te pregunte adonde ibas anoche porque se que ustedes... que tu siempre te metes en problemas... Ya se que esta en tu naturaleza de saiyajin buscar adversarios fuertes y que pase lo que pase podrás salir adelante. Pero siempre me pregunto ¿Y si esta vez no? ¿Regresara? Vegeta... entiende que tu... eres todo para mi...

Vegeta la miro a los ojos.

- No vuelvas a preocuparte - le dijo en un susurro -. Te prometo que no importa lo que pase... siempre regresare contigo.

Julia comenzaba a cansarse de tener que estar ahí. Se cubrió con una gabardina enorme y una gorra de beisbolista, segura que nadie la criticaría por no combinar su atuendo. Los callejones de las ratas parecían una maldición constante en su vida. 

"¿Por qué no demuelen este lugar y construyen cualquier otra cosa? Centros comerciales, departamentos modernos, un parque de diversiones... ¿Un aeropuerto?"

Trataba de recordar donde había estado recientemente, hasta que se convenció de que todos esos pasajes eran tan similares entre si, sobretodo en la oscuridad, que era imposible saberlo con seguridad.

En casa de la familia Son, la cena se llevaba a cabo de una manera mas bien formal y obligada. Goten esperaba impaciente a que sonara su teléfono móvil. Chichi estaba demasiado presente, corrigiendo la manera de comer de su hijo menor, pendiente de los platos y las cucharas, hablando con Videl de cualquier cosa, esperando a que todos comieran, para comer apuradamente hasta el ultimo. Gohan vigilaba disimuladamente a su padre, fingiendo que le prestaba mucha atención a lo que su pequeña hija decía. Pan hablaba y hablaba, contando lo que le había sucedido durante el día, pequeños comentarios y observaciones sobre su mundito. También trataba de interesar a su abuelo, y convencerlo de que volvieran a entrenar juntos. Gokuh simplemente hacia un GRAN esfuerzo por comer en silencio, sin poder recuperar su antiguo entusiasmo ante la comida, algo que le recordaba a su hijo mayor cuanto había cambiado y que a Chichi le alegraba ya que consideraba que "Por fin había aprendido modales". 

Gokuh masticaba mecánicamente. Preguntándose que pasaría si en ese tranquilo momento dijera la verdad. Que no era el mismo, que no tenia hambre, que ya no soportaba que Chichi le gritara por cualquier pretexto, que no tenia ningún interés en su hijo Goten, que ya lo tenia harto que Gohan lo interrogara con la mirada cada vez que se encontraban, que no soportaba estar con ellos ni un segundo mas. Ni siquiera con Pan, quien era el miembro de la familia al que mas toleraba y que todavía le recordaba ese viejo sentimiento de afecto. Pero no lo hizo, tranquilamente termino su ración, se levanto despacio, les deseo a todos buenas noches y se fue a "dormir".

Bulma por fin se había quedado dormida. Vegeta encendió la lampara que estaba al lado de la cama y saco su libro de abajo de la almohada. Después de una ultima revisión, lo cerro, se levanto, se vistió y salió volando por la ventana, hacia el Templo Sagrado.

Esperaba que nadie en la estación se enterara de semejante vergüenza. Julia se había perdido. Así nada mas. Perdida en medio de los callejones entre edificios en ruinas, oscuros y peligrosos. Con la mano permanentemente sobre su arma, a punto de sacarla por cualquier ruido o sombra sospechosa.

- Maldición.

Entrar en pánico y correr a lo tonto no era una buena opción. A fin de cuentas se resigno y decido seguir caminando, solo para no entumirse, tal vez, con un poco de suerte saldría de ese espantoso lugar antes del amanecer.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí a esta hora? - pregunto Piccolo, saliendo de una habitación del Templo Sagrado.

- Para que estemos a mano, insecto verde. Solo que me falta gritarte en el oído.

Piccolo: ¬_¬U

- Tengo una duda que quiero que me resuelvas, lechuga. Es sobre el engendro.

- ¿Y bien? - le pregunto con fastidio - ¿No ya habíamos solucionado eso?

- No creo - Vegeta comenzó a pasearse pensativamente por el patio del Templo Sagrado - ¿Qué sabemos en realidad sobre el engendro y su traje?

- (Suspiro de exasperación) El traje en particular. Se volvió loco, trato de controlar a Spawn utilizándolo para matar, distrayéndolo con visiones extrañas.

- ¿Con que objeto? ¿Para que querría matar ese montón de tela?

- Según algo que dijo Gokuh, sintió algo dulce y tibio - Piccolo se estremeció antes de continuar -, bajando por su garganta. Los cadáveres fueron encontrados casi sin sangre, saca tus propias conclusiones.

- Entonces... se supone que el traje lo hizo porque tenia hambre y necesita sangre para alimentarse... Eso no es posible.

- ¿Qué?

Vegeta le mostró el enorme libro.

- He leído esta cosa veinte veces y en ningún lugar dice que ese traje se alimente de sangre. Es simbiótico. Vive con Spawn y se alimenta de su energía, una parte relativamente pequeña, no necesita nada mas.


	5. Kroathoan

CAPITULO 5

KROATHOAN

__

DEDICADO A:

ALAN MOORE

- Gohan...

El semisayajin despertó poco a poco, escuchando golpecitos en la ventana de su habitación.

- Gohan...

- ¿Mmmh? ¿Qué pasa?

Gohan abrió un ojo poco a poco. Piccolo estaba afuera de la ventana, tocando con cuidado, tratando de no despertar a Videl. (N. de P. S.: ¿Por qué será?)

- Abre la ventana, rápido - le pidió su maestro.

El joven obedeció.

- ¿Dónde esta tu padre? 

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Dónde esta tu padre? - repitió el namek.

- Ese inútil no esta con esa mujer escandalosa - dijo una voz entre la oscuridad. Gohan ni siquiera había sentido la presencia de Vegeta y estaba todavía muy dormido como para aclararle que no debía llamar así a su madre -. Creímos que sabrías a donde se fue.

- Demonios. Puede que tal vez haya regresado a los callejones...

La detective Julia Woods, salió por fin a un lugar reconocible. El muelle. No era la gran cosa, pero desde ahí sabia como irse a su casa. Considero que por esa noche había sido suficiente, ya después regresaría con una brújula o una madeja de hilo muy largo. Mas tranquila por el particular, se dio su tiempo para encender un cigarrillo, porque no había podido fumar a gusto en todo el día.

Gokuh estaba sentado en el borde del muelle donde se habían separado. Sabia que "ella" estaba en el fondo del agua, esperándolo. Pero no podían volver a unirse... era peligroso. Y el simplemente no se atrevía a irse otra vez y dejarla.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" se preguntaba desalentado.

- Resignarte - dijo una voz a su espalda.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tu? - pregunto volviendo la cabeza hacia quien le había hablado.

Tratando de protegerse del viento frio, Julia se escondió entre unos cajones cerca de una plataforma que entraba varios metros en el agua. Mientras fumaba vio dos siluetas en el borde. Una estaba sentada, en actitud de espera y veía a la que estaba de pie, algo en esta ultima le resultaba familiar a la detective, hasta que escucho con claridad su voz, reconociendo a Dean.

"¿Qué demonios esta haciendo aquí?" se pregunto.

- Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos - dijo Dean -, pero se muchas cosas de ti Gokuh. O tal vez debería llamarte... Hellspawn.

Gokuh se puso de pie, interrogándolo ferozmente con la mirada.

- Sabia mas sobre ti, si no fuera por una pequeña molestia de la que ya hiciste el favor de deshacerte - el hombre señalo despectivamente el agua y Gokuh comenzó a comprender -. Así es. Ese traje intento protegerte de mis pequeños juegos mentales, pero no pudo hacer lo suficiente, ya que conseguí engañarte para que te lo quitaras.

- Esos sueños... la sangre...

- Los sueños eran pequeños recuerdos de tu traje, que me las arregle para manipular para distraerte. El pobre no pudo evitarlo - rió despectivamente -. Todas sus energías estaban concentradas en que nadie se te acercara demasiado y que yo no entrara mas a tu remedo de cabeza.

"Lo único que intentaba hacer era protegerme..." 

- En cuanto a las imágenes de gente asesinada y a la sangre... pues, digamos que conseguí que "Te pusieras en mi lugar" viendo lo que yo veía y atrayéndote al lugar de los hechos el tiempo suficiente para que te llevaras una pequeña parte de mi preciado botín... nadie sabe realmente cuantas fueron mis víctimas... 

- ¿Qué locuras estas diciendo? ¿Quién eres?

El detective respondió con un movimiento que le dio a Gokuh la impresión de que iba a aumentar de tamaño. Así fue, en efecto. Desgarro su saco y camisa mientras su cuerpo incrementaba su musculatura y se cubrió por un pelaje gris, el cabello sobre su cabeza se torno blanco y sus ojos rojos. Enormes y afilados colmillos se asomaron desde su boca, que cambio de aspecto pareciéndose al hocico de algún animal.

- MI NOMBRE ES KROATHOAN - rugió el monstruo -. EL VAMPIRO MAS PODEROSO Y ANTIGUO SOBRE LA TIERRA.

Rápidamente le dio un fuerte golpe a Gokuh, quien tardo en reaccionar y lo aprisiono entre sus nervudos brazos. 

- ¿Qué te parece pequeño Hellspawn? Soy tan fuerte que puedo enfrentar al mismo sol. Soy mucho mas poderoso que tu. Soy mas poderoso que tu amo y voy a enviarte con él en este preciso momento.

"¿Qué esta diciendo?" penso Gokuh.

- También me haré cargo de ese ridículo fantoche que se hace llamar "Gran Sayaman". Y a esa pobre imitación de Cazador Celestial le arrancare sus lindas alitas. Este mundo será mío...

"Maldita sea" penso Julia saliendo de su escondite con la pistola en las manos "¿Qué esta sucediendo? Es una locura, de no verlo no lo creería. Entonces, si es cierto lo que dice, hasta los gritos que escuchamos fueron una ilusión bastante realista. Parece que también quería acabar con Vincent y conmigo."

- ¡Oye feo! ¡Voltea para acá! - exclamo disparando.

El vampiro se distrajo por una fracción de segundo. Tiempo suficiente para que Gokuh pudiera zafarse del abrazo, cayo muy mal al suelo y no pudo levantarse. Las balas acertaron en el pecho de Kroathoan sin lastimarlo. 

La masa gris se movió con una agilidad que nadie creería de algo tan grande y de un zarpazo le arrebato el arma a la rubia.

- Y yo que pense que ya no podías verte mas feo Klein - le dijo Julia.

- Woods. Así que escuchaste todo.

- Cada palabra... monstruo enfermo... Ya sabia que eras raro... pero nunca me imagine... que tanto...

- Nunca me gustaron tus chistes. Y menos cuando son tan poco originales.

El vampiro la golpeo varias veces antes de tomarla del cuello. Julia forcejeaba inútilmente tratando de liberarse.

- He esperado tanto... desde que te conocí me desagradaste tanto... Molesta y arrogante mujer... No sabes como voy a disfrutar esto... - susurro Kroathoan mostrando sus afilados colmillos, a punto de enterrarlos en la piel de la detective.

Un disparo de energía lo distrajo y alejo sus dientes de su objetivo. Miro hacia arriba y vio a tres figuras flotando en el aire. Descuidadamente arrojo a Julia hacia cualquier parte, haciendo que chocara con varias cajas muy pesadas y que le cayeran encima, y se preparo para hacerle frente a sus adversarios.

- Pero que feo esta ese - comento Vegeta.

- Pues tu no eres ningún galán de cine - le replico Piccolo, un poco fastidiado de sus comentarios. (N. de P. S.: Pues de cine no. Pero galán si es. ^-^)

Gohan aterrizo junto a su padre para ver en que estado se encontraba.

- ¡Que bueno! - exclamo animadamente Gokuh, sorprendiendo a su hijo -. Justamente cuando me preguntaba: Y ahora ¿quién podrá ayudarme? ¡Que aparece el "Buzz Yogurtlight"!

- (Ejem) Es "Buzz Lightyear"... digo... "Gran Sayaman", papá.

- Ah si. Eso...

- Ustedes son amigos del cara de albóndiga - dijo el Vampiro.

- Yo no - dijo Vegeta - ¿Y tu, Insecto Verde?

- Cállate.

Kroathoan miro a Vegeta con algo de curiosidad. Después lo señalo abiertamente con el dedo índice mientras exclamaba.

- ¡AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW! ¡PERO SI ES EL ANGELITO! ¡QUE LINDO SE VE! - rematando con una enorme carcajada.

- ¿Cómo... me... llamaste...? - dijo Vegeta apretando los dientes, mientras una vena le saltaba en la frente.

- Pues eres un angelito ¿No?

- ¡Voy a hacer que te comas tus palabras insecto! ¡No tienes idea de con quien estas hablando!

Vegeta cargo de frente con su espada. El vampiro esquivo el ataque con mucha habilidad. Mientras los dos locos peleaban, Gokuh miraba hacia el mar, tomando una decisión.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer papá?

- No dejare que Vegeta lo acabe - dijo con acento sombrío -. Kroathoan es nuestro. Va a pagar por habernos separado. Lo juro.

Al decir esto, se arrojo de cabeza al agua.

- ¡Papá!

- ¡Gokuh! - grito Piccolo - ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo?

Bajo el agua estaba tan a gusto como lo imaginaba. Estaba muy oscuro y se sintió rodeado por todas partes. En el fondo, ella lo esperaba.

"Ya voy. Perdóname por favor."

"Todo esta bien. No te preocupes, siempre estaré contigo."

Gokuh sonrió para si.

"¿En las buenas y en las malas?" le pregunto.

El traje le respondió con una risa de cristal, lo suficientemente alegre por la reunión, como para bromear un poco.

"Y nunca nada nos separara."

Gokuh aparto los listones de la superficie del baúl. Abrió la tapa y sintió el cálido aliento de un beso. El traje lo rodeo en un apretado abrazo.

- ¿Problemas angelito? - decía Kroathoan, burlándose del príncipe.

- No... vuelvas... a... llamarme... así... - Vegeta atacaba sin mucho éxito.

Gohan y Piccolo no iban a intervenir. El príncipe se hubiera molestado, y además no era la lucha de ninguno de los tres.

El Gran Sayaman se acerco a la semi-inconciente policía y la cargo en brazos (Quien fuera ella ¿no Liz?), preguntándose a donde llevarla para que estuviera a salvo. Julia murmuraba entre dientes.

- ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Nadie me va a creer cuando lo cuente...

Gohan: ¿?

Ninguno de los dos combatientes había abandonado la plataforma del muelle. Vegeta descargo un puñetazo en el abdomen del vampiro, sorprendiéndolo, sacándole el aire y haciendo que se doblara por la cintura, arrodillándose.

- Bueno, feo. Yo ya termine aquí por hoy - dijo Vegeta con tono aburrido -. Agradece que por el momento no tengo nada contra ti, por eso no he peleado en serio. Pero hay alguien que esta MUY enojado contigo.

El príncipe retrocedió tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué... tonterías... estas... diciendo...? - pregunto Kroathoan. Vegeta señalo sonriente el extremo del muelle, donde una siniestra figura subía lentamente, escurriendo agua y basura.

- Ahí lo tienes engendro. Lo entretuve un poco para que no se fuera y tuviéramos que ir a buscarlo para darle su merecido.

Spawn permitió que sus cadenas apresaran a Kroathoan.

- Te tengo noticias, gusano. No eres mas fuerte que Zarach - la voz de Spawn temblaba de rabia -. Y aunque lo fueras no serias ninguna molestia...

Las cadenas se enredaron alrededor del cuello de Kroathoan. El vampiro jadeaba tratando de liberarse.

- No te has enterado, lo que me parece bastante normal, tomando en cuenta que conseguimos que todos los habitantes de la Tierra lo olvidaran, y que además, no pudiste ver todos mis recuerdos gracias a mi traje...

- ¿Qué...?

- Ya nos hicimos cargo de mi antiguo amo. Soy libre para hacer lo que se me pegue la gana. Por ejemplo esto...

El vampiro estaba inmóvil e indefenso. Spawn le enterró la garra derecha en el pecho. Hasta Vegeta sintió lastima al escuchar los gritos del monstruo.

- ¿Sientes mis uñas alrededor de tu podrido corazón? - le preguntó malignamente Spawn -. Y si eso te duele espera a que deje a mi traje jugar contigo. 

- ¡Papá! ¡Detente por favor! - escucho la voz de Gohan -. ¡Tranqulizate!

- No, si yo estoy muy tranquilo. Es ella la que tiene un problema que resolver con este pobre monstruo de tercera.

Piccolo y Vegeta lo miraban fijamente. Spawn les correspondió. De pronto, para sorpresa del príncipe de los Saiyajin y del Namek mas poderoso que ha existido, encontraron afecto en esos ojos verdes. Ambos supieron que trataba de decirles algo importante.

La capa cubrió por completo a Spawn y a Kroathoan. Por un momento hubo absoluto silencio. Todos se quedaron inmóviles, esperando. De pronto, se escucharon rugidos de dolor. Después hubo un resplandor verde y una columna luminosa se elevo hacia el cielo. Cuando la luz se hubo extinguido, solo quedaba Spawn de pie en el muelle. Buscando la presencia de Kroathoan, no consiguieron encontrar ni un pequeñisimo rastro.

- Gohan... - Spawn se acerco poco a poco a su hijo -. Gohan... yo... lo siento. De verdad lo siento mucho... Pero siempre supe... siempre supimos... que esto no iba a funcionar.

Piccolo y Vegeta entendieron lo que les había querido transmitir. Ninguno de los dos lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, pero lamentaban lo que Spawn iba a hacer.

El engendro se transformo. Gohan miro los ojos de su padre... y no pudo encontrar nada en ellos.

- Adiós... papá.

__

Nota sobre este capitulo: Kroathoan es el nombre de un demonio que apareció en un crossover entre Spawn y Batman (Que por cierto no me gusto mucho el dibujo. Recuerdo que McFarlane había dicho que un crossover entre estos dos personajes seria algo así como un enredadero de capas. Eso hubiera sido muy divertido). Había un vampiro horripilante en la saga de Spawn escrita por Alan Moore (en el que esta basado este fic, por si no se nota), pero no recuerdo el nombre. Creo que empezaba con "K" (igual y no). 


	6. El atardecer de un día dificil

CAPITULO 6

EL ATARDECER DE UN DIA DIFICIL

__

DEDICADO A:

TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SE QUEDARON EN LA CALLE, AFUERA DEL PALACIO DE LOS DEPORTES DESDE LA TARDE DEL 19 A LA MAÑANA DEL 20 DE SEPTIEMBRE DEL 2002 Y NOS HICIERON COMPAÑÍA A LIZ Y A MI, ESPERANDO QUE SE ABRIERAN LAS TAQUILLAS PARA COMPRAR LOS BOLETOS PARA EL CONCIERTO DE SIR PAUL MCCARTNEY. NUNCA CREI QUE PASAR UNA NOCHE EN LA CALLE FUERA TAN ENTRETENIDO. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS PRESENTES (EN ESPECIAL A LOS QUE LLEVABAN GUITARRAS Y RADIOS) .

Amanecía. El cielo se iluminaba con varios tonos de luz roja y naranja. Las ultimas estrellas desaparecían imperceptiblemente conforme transcurría el tiempo. Vegeta regreso a la Corporación Cápsula. Antes de entrar dio una vuelta por el jardín exterior. Estaba preocupado otra vez. Solo que por una causa distinta a la anterior. No sabia que le molestaba mas: Si el que Kakarotto (Spawn o como se llame) se hubiera ido, sin decir si iba a volver, o el hecho de que tenia miedo de admitir que lo extrañaría.

Se paseaba cabizbajo de un lugar a otro, no tenia ganas de entrar a casa, aun no tenia hambre, ni sueño, ni ningún buen motivo para encontrarse con Bulma, quien seguramente le pediría alguna explicación sobre donde había estado y sobre los listones que portaba en la muñeca derecha. Al irse Spawn, las molestas tiras de tela salieron del agua, regresando a el. Por mas que se había resistido y luchado, finalmente llego a la conclusión de que era imposible deshacerse de ellos. Afortunadamente solo era eso con lo que tenia que cargar. Ya no había mas cosas vergonzosas por las que preocuparse o dar explicaciones.

De pronto choco con algo que estaba seguro no había estado ahí antes. De tan desprevenido que estaba se fue para atrás y cayo sentado. Desde donde se encontraba alzo la vista y se llevo la sorpresa de su vida. Ahí, frente a el, estaba el enorme caballo negro con ojos verdes y crines de tormenta, que había utilizado durante su primera misión con los cazadores celestiales. El animal relincho de alegría al reconocerlo, y sacudió el cuello adornado con un descomunal moño rosa escandaloso, que tenia colgada una tarjeta el doble de grande que la que le habían enviado anteriormente.

Piccolo sabia todo lo que Gokuh había querido decir y no había dicho. Especialmente a Gohan. Que lamentaba que las cosas fueran de ese modo y no pudiera ofrecerle el afecto de un padre, o por lo menos de un amigo, como a Piccolo y Vegeta. No tenia que esforzarse mucho para saber lo que Gokuh/Spawn sentía por ellos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué conservaba el cariño hacia ellos mejor que a su familia y antiguos amigos? Quizá porque eran muy parecidos a fin de cuentas. Los tres habían sido enemigos al principio, habían luchado por cualquier causa menos por el bien, y a fin de cuentas habían cambiado gracias a... al afecto. Al afecto de Bulma en el caso de Vegeta. Al afecto de Gohan en el caso de Piccolo. Al afecto de un abuelo y un golpe en la cabeza en el caso de Gokuh. Y en el caso de Spawn... Bueno, desde que hizo el trato que lo transformo en un ser maligno lo había hecho por alguien mas. Pudo haber ido por el camino de aceptar su condición de esclavo de Zarach y odiar al mundo por su miserable destino, pero no lo hizo porque encontró algo mejor: La amistad de Cogliostro, la de Angela, la de Vegeta (aunque el príncipe no lo admita) y la de Piccolo. 

En cierto modo Gokuh y Spawn eran dos seres muy diferentes que al final se habían complementado. En el proceso había modificado la relación con su familia y amigos y había desarrollado lazos muy fuertes con otras personas. O quizá solo había olvidado a sus viejos amigos para protegerse y protegerlos, y sus sentimientos estaban ocultos, y el tenia demasiado miedo como para averiguar si aun seguían ahí y si las cosas podrían volver a como eran antes. Tal vez no se tratara de que Gokuh había dejado de amar a Chichi, sino que nunca la había amado en realidad, dado su historia podía ser posible. No es que no quisiera a Goten, sino que por mas que lo intentaba no le entraba en la cabeza que era su hijo. No dejo de querer muchisimo a Gohan, solo tenia miedo de fallarle otra vez como padre, y no quería atarlo al ser en el que se había convertido.

También tenia el gran ejemplo de su nieta Pan. Ella nacio después de que regresara a quedarse en la Tierra y la quería mucho. Solo que a veces temía acercársele y que ella descubriera lo que era en realidad.

- Maldita sea Gokuh. Ahora que por fin estoy pensando seriamente en como funciona ese plato de cereal aguado que tienes en lugar de cerebro, se te ocurre irte. Pero estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver... amigo.

Vincent despertó en el hospital para encontrarse con que su "querido patrón" convalecía en la cama de al lado.

- ¿Patrón?

- Ya te he dicho que no me digas así...

K. C. entro en ese momento a la habitación. 

- ¡Que bueno! ¡Ya despertaron!

- De hecho todavía no. Esta es una modalidad del coma, en la que el paciente tiene los ojos abiertos, puede hablar con los demás y comer.

- Y ejercitar su sarcasmo, Woods.

Julia le sonrío.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ella aquí? ¿Atraparon al monstruo?

- No ha pasado mucho. Llevas aproximadamente dos días y ella ingreso esta madrugada. Y el monstruo... - le respondió K. C.

- Pues atraparlo, lo que se dice atraparlo, no - completo Julia.

- ¿Entonces?

- Fue algo muy gracioso (risa nerviosa), te vas a reír. No se trataba del tal Spawn ni del "Gran Sayaman."

- Eso ya lo se. Me ataco una cosa muy extraña en el callejón que no coincidía con la descripción de ninguno de los dos. Alcance a dispararle, pero no sirvió de mucho.

- Eso es cierto - continuo Julia -. En ese momento no lo pudimos atrapar. Pero descubrí algo interesante... 

Guardo silencio un momento, pensando en lo que iba a decir, sobre "El Gran Sayaman". Estuvieron tan cerca uno del otro, ella lo había visto sin los lentes oscuros, sabia quien era. Además de las confusas palabras que le había escuchado decir a el y a los otros misteriosos sujetos...

-... Spawn si existe - dijo finalmente.

Vincent la miro con ojos como platos.

- No me veas así. Existe pero no es ningún vampiro. Ni el "Gran Sayaman". Los dos también intentaban detener a ese asesino.

- ¿Y Dean?

- Dean... pues... - tanto K. C. Como Vincent la miraron con atención inquisitiva -. Otro oficial caído en el cumplimiento de su deber. El monstruo nos ataco a ambos. Dean no pudo detenerlo y... afortunadamente para mi llegaron el "Gran Sayaman" y Spawn, sino, también me hubiera matado.

- Papá...

- ¿Mmm?

- Dice mamá que ya es hora de comer...

- Voy en un momento...

Gohan estaba sentado en los escalones de la entrada de su casa. Respondiendo distraídamente a su hija Pan. Pensando que demonios es lo que iba a decir cuando le preguntaran...

- Papá...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Dónde esta el abuelo Gokuh?

Silencio.

- ¿Papá?

- Tuvo que salir... Ya regresara.

En un desierto ocupado por enormes rocas peladas, a miles de kilómetros de cualquier lugar civilizado, Angela descansaba después de una difícil cacería. Un dragón monstruoso de escamas rojas y la cabeza semejante a la de un león. Aun para ella resultaba increíble que un monstruo tan descomunal pudiera existir en un lugar donde a primera vista no había nada para alimentar semejante mole. Después de arrancarle la cabeza para llevársela a su actual hogar, se sentó a un lado del cuerpo esperando el atardecer. 

Sus agudos sentidos captaron la presencia de alguien mas entre las rocas. No se alarmo porque sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

- Demasiado.

Gokuh se sentó junto a ella. Viendo igual que ella los colores del ocaso en ese extraño planeta.

- Me da mucho gusto verte ¿Puede saberse que te trae por aquí? Esto esta muy lejos de la Tierra...

- Vine a hacerte una pregunta...

Ella lo miro a los ojos y le sonrío.

- Adelante.

- ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?


End file.
